


Perfume — 古国

by everfree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everfree/pseuds/everfree





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Tom Ford

Plum Japonais 

日本桃李

古国

他们到达清水寺的时候，天下起了雨。  
最开始是轻若无物的雨丝，被活泼的风拥着在湿润的空气中飘动，带着春天的气息轻巧地黏上莱戈拉斯的肌肤，有几缕特别调皮的甚至钻进了他的眼睛，就像浅海里温顺又快活的浮游生物，迫不及待回归进这双蔚蓝如海的眼眸。  
他抬起头，瑟兰迪尔正往嘴里扔进一颗青梅，深绿色的果子消失进唇间。莱戈拉斯能想象它的味道，饱满丰润的甜和恰到好处的咸，正适合在这个明润的春日里细细咀嚼。  
他凑过去在瑟兰迪尔的外套口袋里掏着，想给自己也来上一颗。但父亲迅速识破了他的意图，他摸出一个空了的瓶子，带着得意的神色在儿子脸前晃了晃，  
“没了。”  
莱戈拉斯愤愤地收回手，瑟兰迪尔在两天里已经吃掉了三罐青梅，自从到京都的当晚喝下第一口梅酒，他就暂时忘记了多卫宁。“葡萄酒里只有葡萄的灵魂，这里却有青梅的肉身，我十分欣赏东方兼容并蓄的享乐主义。”他躺在酒店的私人温泉里懒洋洋地点评，手扶着莱戈拉斯赤裸的腰，后者正在他身上努力自力更生，并为此得到了一颗青梅的奖励。  
瑟兰迪尔把瓶子扔进路边的垃圾箱，回过头时发现莱戈拉斯还在愤愤不平地嘟囔，和小时候蹭不到酒喝时一模一样。瑟兰迪尔几乎要笑出来，他冷不防揽过莱戈拉斯的腰，趁对方还未回神，用舌尖把最后一颗青梅推进他的唇间。  
莱戈拉斯满意地接受了这甜蜜的礼物，但显然并未就此满足，他闭上眼迎向瑟兰迪尔，细细摩挲他的唇峰，接着又意犹未尽地把舌尖探进口腔反复吸吮，似乎要把梅子残存的味道统统搜刮干净。  
瑟兰迪尔衔住他的舌尖，他们分享了一个青梅味道的吻。

雨在这时大了起来，从雨丝变成利落的雨点。有几滴落在莱戈拉斯的睫毛上，他睁开眼睛。他们正站在三年坂的路牌前，几个路过的小女生正朝这边吃吃笑，他扬起眉毛递回去一个笑容，不出意外地看见她们全都红了脸。他拉起瑟兰迪尔的手，开始沿着青石板的小路攀登，边走边摊开手掌。雨越下越大了，有几滴活泼泼地落进他的掌心，他合拢手闻了闻，抬头对着瑟兰迪尔微笑：  
“有人在等我们。”  
更多的雨点落进他的金发，似乎要为这头轻盈的长发增加些重量，好让它们更适合静谧的东方。瑟兰迪尔摸了摸他湿漉漉的头发，微微皱起眉头，“雨太大了，我们需要一把伞。”  
薄薄的雨云遮住了太阳，天空是一片清澈的灰。路两侧的店铺纷纷挂起了灯笼，空气中飘来若有若无的甜香，闻起来就像酒中浸泡的青梅，甜得醉人，又带了几分古老的香料气味。他们随意走进一家店挑了把透明的伞，付账时年轻的女店员脸红得找错了三次钱，莱戈拉斯看着瑟兰迪尔越皱越紧的眉头，笑得差点就忘了掩饰自己的尖耳朵。但很快他就笑不出来了，店里的几个小女生围过来请求合影，他从她们的叽喳声里听到了一个叫奥兰多的陌生名字。这下轮到瑟兰迪尔得意洋洋，他拄着伞站在廊下，笑得一脸兴致盎然。  
“善待人类，”他用辛达语说，咬词故意放得极慢，“遵守你的一贯诺言，我的绿叶。”  
莱戈拉斯无奈地撇撇嘴，注意到瑟兰迪尔身边的角落里摆着一个小香炉，轻若无物的白烟四散到空中，沉香的香味混着湿漉漉的水气弥漫了小店的所有角落。  
“我喜欢这香味。”他用人类的语言说。  
“你喜欢今天的一切。”他父亲回答。

他们撑着伞回到小道，靠近清水寺的时候人多了起来，路上开出挤挤挨挨的伞花。有几个穿着和服的姑娘迎面走来，莱戈拉斯欣赏地打量着她们的衣服，“很美，” 他说，“很多代的挑选和累积才成就的美。”  
他父亲不置可否地收回目光，把伞又往他这边倾斜了一些，“人类就像这雨，”他轻轻拂去莱戈拉斯睫毛上的水珠，“前赴后继才能汇成一条小溪。”  
“但小溪造就了大海。”  
“你依然偏爱他们。”  
“这不一样，”他趁机轻吻了一下瑟兰迪尔的指尖，“他们是唯一能创造艺术的种族。”  
“尽管它只对人类自身有意义。”  
“重点在于激情，Ada。短暂生命中更短暂的瞬间，人类学会了怎么保存它，艺术就是那块琥珀。”  
“所以你放弃了为他们编写史书的尝试。”  
“从很久以前。”  
“他们到现在还没挖出你埋在尼尼微的小泥板。”  
“总有一天会的 。”

小路很短，很快就到了尽头，明氲的朱红在植物的新绿后隐现，那是寺院的大门。  
莱戈拉斯又买了个抹茶冰激凌，他漫不经心地舔着，时而把它递到瑟兰迪尔嘴边。看到这抹红时他发出了惊喜的欢呼：  
“我们到了。”  
“你的朋友在等我们？”  
“是的，Ada，你要对他亲切一点，东方的生灵都很内敛。”  
“为了你，我的绿叶，”瑟兰迪尔俯身在他的鼻尖轻咬一记，“我一定尽力。”

莱戈拉斯把伞留给瑟兰迪尔，自己加入了长廊下买票的队伍。斑驳褪色的廊柱被雨水打湿，散发出带着水气的木香。他把掌心贴上去，感觉到一阵轻微的波动，那是造就它的树木留下的只言片语。雨越下越大，大颗大颗的雨点溅落到地上，冲淡了周围嘈杂的人声。队伍有点长，莱戈拉斯回头望去，瑟兰迪尔正撑着伞独自站在门口的鸟居下，明艳的朱红和饱满的新绿簇拥着他，却并未沾染他分毫。他父亲安静地站在原地，像一位凌驾于时间和空间之上的孤独神祗，他想起上一次他们踏上这块土地，那时它刚经历了战争的狼藉。  
“这个国度在为欲望支付代价。”他父亲淡淡地说，伸手轻抚一株垂死的幼树，“但树木们是无辜的，真是可惜。”  
身后传来一阵嬉笑声，莱戈拉斯回过头，几个年轻人正在互相打闹，他们都很年轻，眼底饱含蓬勃而莽撞的无畏。人类总是迅速制造出新生命又迅速消耗掉他们，上一代人是下一代人的肥料。眼前这些新鲜的白纸很快将被新鲜的时代涂抹上新鲜的颜色，唯一可以肯定的是那不会包括业已存在的褪色过去。  
他们忘记了战争，所以必将有新的战争。

“先生？”售票员的声音打断了他的思绪，莱戈拉斯报以歉意的微笑，买下两张票。  
身边的年轻人们还在兴奋地叽喳，莱戈拉斯忽然格外想念自己的伴侣，尽管他们相距不到50米。  
他拨开人群向瑟兰迪尔的方向跑去，这条捷径没有长廊的遮挡，雨点肆无忌惮地落在他的头发上，有几滴甚至挂上了睫毛，视野变成了多棱镜背后的画面，朱红和新绿扭曲成模糊色块，只有瑟兰迪尔的身影依然清晰。  
他在离父亲十来步远的地方停下脚步，瑟兰迪尔没有发现他，他的注意力似乎被脚下的什么东西吸引了。莱戈拉斯抹去睫毛上的水珠，发现父亲脚下正蜷着一只他有生以来见过的最肥的猫。

能让莱戈拉斯发出“有生以来”的感叹是件非常了不起的事情，但这只猫显然对此不屑一顾。它甚为享受地盘踞在瑟兰迪尔脚边，尾巴以独裁者的姿态绕住他的脚踝，像块柔软的虎皮蛋糕一样把身躯盘成一个饱满的圆。瑟兰迪尔锃亮的皮鞋被蹭上了不少猫毛，但罪犯显然毫无愧疚之情，如果有，那也只表现在用脖颈蹭他裤管的懒洋洋的动作上。  
瑟兰迪尔皱着眉头，但莱戈拉斯注意到他的伞微妙地往猫的方向倾斜了一些。  
他走上前把票递给父亲，虎斑肥猫不满地抬头冲他喵了一声，仿佛他打扰了它和瑟兰迪尔的这场春日约会，莱戈拉斯决定不理它。  
“我遇见了一个你的仰慕者。”他钻进瑟兰迪尔伞下，对方伸手揽住了他的腰。  
“哦？”  
“那边的一根柱子，它托我向你致以问候。”  
“我不记得曾来过这里。”  
“它曾经是广岛的一棵树，战后我们到过那里。它本来已经死了，但被你抚过的枝条抽出了新叶，生命因此得以重归。”  
“死去的树才能被做成柱子。”  
“这个问候保留在它的年轮里，从1945年那圈开始。”  
“就像一张唱片？”  
“一张播放了70年的唱片。”

瑟兰迪尔点点头，他表情柔和地环顾四周，树木们向他致以问候，周围一片轻微的沙沙声。  
似乎听到了什么动静，他脚边的那只肥猫忽然利索地站起来，抖了抖毛向树林里蹿去，临行前还向瑟兰迪尔道谢似得喵了一声。  
莱戈拉斯好奇地望向它跑走的方向，精灵的视线穿过了树木的遮挡，一大一小两只龙猫蹲在路边。大的那只一身灰毛，前爪还举了片圆圆的叶子，似乎是为了挡雨。肥猫在它们面前停了下来，两个家伙灵巧地爬上猫背，一起消失在树林深处。  
“这里有很多有趣的古老生灵，”瑟兰迪尔依然揽着他的腰，“这三个家伙都是。”  
“我第一次来的时候，这里几乎什么都没有。”  
“山水之灵的孕育需要时间，它们是人类纪元的神灵。”  
“那我们呢，Ada？”  
“我们就是我们。”


	2. Chapter 2

穿过古寺的山门时，雨已近倾盆，瀑布般的雨幕赶走了最后几个游客。瑟兰迪尔一手撑伞，一手揽着莱戈拉斯，不紧不慢地往里走。莱戈拉斯皱着眉头看了看四周，盛开的凤仙被雨幕砸垂了头，满地都是桃花和杏花的残瓣，他们仿佛走在落花铺成的地毯上。  
“雨再不停，花儿就要落完了。”  
“你已经看过世上所有的花。”  
“今天不一样，我们接受了邀请。”  
“他对你这么重要？”  
“重要的是我想让你认识他，Ada，” 莱戈拉斯的眼睛在暗沉的天色下异常明亮，亮得瑟兰迪尔忍不住俯身亲吻他，“他是我在东方的第一个朋友，而且，他一千多年没开过花了。”

“他？开花？”瑟兰迪尔没来得及惊讶，莱戈拉斯发出一声欢呼，他拉着他转了个弯，在一处小庭院前停下脚步。  
就人类的时间而言，这个庭院老得有些过分，重重叠叠的山檐掩映在饱满的浓绿中，朱红都已褪色，廊柱间露出苍老的斑驳，枯山水的卵石上覆着层层青苔，只有檐下的地板光洁平整，似乎曾有数十代人从上面走过。  
庭院深处有一泓深绿色的泉水，水流安静地从岩缝涌出，汇成一泓不起眼的小池，池边的石壁上长满苍苔。  
雨势并未减弱，但雨声忽然消失了。

池边长着一株桃花树。

它比他们这一路遇见的所有树都要古老，枝干虬结交错，被雨水涂成湿漉漉的漆黑，零星的青苔在树皮的缝隙里悄然生长。它看起来像一幅画，每一条枝干都是一记凌厉的笔触，那是他们在更古老的中国见过的水墨绘成的古老画像。

“我们赶上了半场花。”瑟兰迪尔望着它说，他收起了雨伞。  
“只要有一朵还在，就不是半场。”莱戈拉斯轻快地拉着他迈过门槛。

他们穿过枯山水向桃花树走去，一股温柔沉静的气息向瑟兰迪尔涌来，有一瓣桃花从枝头落下，轻轻飘进他的掌心。他抬起头，高处的桃花已被雨水打落大半，剩下的错落点缀在漆黑的枝条间，这些柔若无骨的粉白色花朵在雨中张开花瓣，以和外表不相配的顽强继续开放。

“好久不见，老朋友。”莱戈拉斯的声音从身边传来，他正轻抚树的枝干，几片花瓣温柔地落在他的额上。  
“我带来一个人。”

树的气息拥住瑟兰迪尔，邀请他靠近。莱戈拉斯伸过手和他相握，他们一起把手心贴上树干。  
一波轻柔的悸动从手底涌来，瑟兰迪尔闭上了眼睛。

起初他听到乐声。

这不是他品聆过的柔和丝弦，它来自精心打磨的金属和玉石，悠远的敲击声既无节奏也无旋律，每一记都仿佛古老灵魂的回音。

然后出现了人类的声音。

时而嘈杂交错，时而又整齐合一，风中传来哭声，火中有烈烈的歌声，水中消失的笑声和土中低沉的鼾声，最终，所有声音都汇聚在送别的颂歌里。这颂歌被数百个孩童稚嫩的嗓音齐声吟唱。他们唱着来自故土的古老歌谣，踏上永不回还的漫漫长途。

最后是海的声音。

海浪冲刷着岸边的礁石，浪头拍打在新漆的海船上，登船的脚步声急匆匆划过甲板，留下一串串空落的回音。拍岸的海潮声开始远去，他听见桃花开放的声音。

渐渐地，空中开始传来海鸥的鸣叫。

那是大海的召唤。

瑟兰迪尔睁开眼睛看向莱戈拉斯，他的绿叶闭着眼，眉间微微蹙起，他不由地伸出手去，想要抚平他的眉心。  
莱戈拉斯乖顺地把脸凑进他的手心，轻轻蹭了几下，慢慢睁开眼。  
“Ada，”他蔚蓝的眼眸泛起朦胧的雾气，令瑟兰迪尔想起维林诺海边空无一人的早晨，  
“我听见海鸥的声音。”

“那是年轮里的碎片，”瑟兰迪尔用单手把他搂进怀里，“它们并不为你我而鸣。”  
莱戈拉斯歪着脑袋打量了他几秒，忽然踮起脚凑到他耳边，他们贴得很近，气息拂着痒痒的。  
“我有没有告诉过你，”他的嘴角挂着抹意味不明的微笑，“我还当过很多年的海盗。”  
瑟兰迪尔挑起眉毛。  
“海盗们有很多规矩，其中有条特别有趣，”他的眼睛亮得像纯净的海蓝石，里面燃烧着瑟兰迪尔珍爱的永不熄灭的青春之火。“谁第一个被我抓住，谁就永远属于我。”  
“所以？”  
“我每天开着我的荷兰人号，等着有人自西方的迷雾之海而来。”他的眼睛笑得微微眯起，像两湾甜蜜的月光，“我要在他的胸膛贴上战利品的标签，大声宣布对他的所有权。”  
“谁是那个倒霉蛋？”  
“你猜。”  
“你怎么知道他一定会来？”  
“我并不知道，”他的眼睛更亮了，“但只要他来，他就永远是我的。”

雨点重新变成雨丝，密密地洒落下来，天边隐约出现了几缕阳光，它们悄悄落到树梢的新叶上，为饱满的新绿裹上一层毛绒绒的暖光。  
他们在廊下的地板上坐下来，瑟兰迪尔随手把雨伞搁在柱子边，伞上的雨水顺着伞柄往下淌，洇湿了一小块地面，从地板下传来轻微的叽喳声，仿佛是在抱怨这一小滩微型水灾。莱戈拉斯从身边的树上摘下一片叶子，枝条随着他的动作抖动，砸下不少细密的小水珠。有一只背着小包裹的龙猫正巧从树下跑过，被水珠砸了一脑袋，它停下来抖了抖雪白的毛，埋怨似得瞪了一眼莱戈拉斯，又迅速消失在树根下。  
“很萌。”瑟兰迪尔点评道，正儿八经的语气逗笑了莱戈拉斯，他卷起摘下的叶子凑到唇边，吹出一声悠扬的口哨。  
“后来呢？”瑟兰迪尔问，  
“哪个后来？”  
“你和你的东方朋友。”  
“让我想想，”莱戈拉斯回答，“这毕竟是两千多年前的事情了。”  
“我不信你会记不清。”  
“我那会正在失恋，”他理直气壮地说，“对失恋者来说，记忆越模糊越好。”  
“那可真巧，”瑟兰迪尔伸出手弹了一下儿子的脑门，收到了和刚才的龙猫如出一辙的瞪视，“我那时也在失恋。”  
莱戈拉斯脸红了，他把脑袋转开故意不看瑟兰迪尔，嘴角却不由自主挂上了笑容。  
“那天我听到大海的声音。”

那天他听到大海的声音。

在这之前，他已经独自游荡了很多年。  
离开维林诺后他漫无目的地划着船，重新踏上中土时，莱戈拉斯发现这里已经不复记忆中的模样。隆恩湾消失了，林顿变成了真正的孤岛，伊锡利恩重新被森林占据，而刚铎现在是一片清澈的海，海边零星散落着田地，农夫们好奇地打量着他，他们甚至没有一把铁做的锄头。  
他把视线投向海水，搜寻着海面下或许残存的遗迹，那里会伫立着他的朋友阿拉贡的雕像，理应被永远铭记的伊力萨王。  
然而什么都没有。  
所有痕迹都消失了，被一个崭新的世界吞噬。

他在海边坐下来，有个捕鱼的农民路过，停下来分给他一杯水。莱戈拉斯接过粗陶杯子一饮而尽，泉水和记忆中一样甘美。他抬起头，眼前的人类穿着粗陋的麻衣，皮肤被海风吹得通红，他的眼中闪烁着光芒，这光芒来自不灭的灵魂之火。他想起米斯兰达说过的话，“这是人类的纪元”。  
“谢谢你，”他用双手捧还那个粗陋的陶杯，“人类。”

他穿过最后一座东方的城市，这里的人们对食物和书写的热爱令莱戈拉斯想起他的霍比特朋友。这个民族创造出亦书亦画的美丽文字，老人们用它记录圣者的言行，诗人们以它挥洒瞬息的梦境，孩子们则日夜诵读，代代传承。  
“让后人继承祖先的记忆，这样他们才不会犯同样的错误。”一位老人告诉他，当时莱戈拉斯正向他打听通往极东的道路，他们坐在桃花树下，老人的案上燃着一枚沉香。  
“从这里往东走五百里就是大海。”  
“海那边有什么？”  
“仙山。住着长生不老的仙人呢，谁也没见过。”  
“有船可以去吗？”  
“只有求长生不老药的王船。”  
“有人求到了吗？”  
“他们一去不回。”

莱戈拉斯谢过老人继续东行。某个清晨他翻越最后一片遍布果园的丘陵，风儿送来苹果的清香，也带来辽阔的海风的气息。他向身边的树木们询问，“是的是的”，它们在风中沙沙地回答，“那边，那边就是大海。”  
没有路通往悬崖的尽头，但精灵自有空中的小路，莱戈拉斯在枝叶间轻盈地穿行。渐渐地，前方开始有金光闪烁，那是阳光在海面折射的光晕。

“如果海的那头也是维林诺呢？”瑟兰迪尔揽过莱戈拉斯，指尖摩挲着他的嘴唇。  
“那我就调转船头。”  
“你不想念你的故乡和国王吗？”他低下头，金发垂落在莱戈拉斯的眼睫上。他的绿叶闭上眼睛，瑟兰迪尔毫不犹豫地咬上他的唇，把他拖入一个漫长的吻。  
“这正是我离开的原因。”喘息相闻间，莱戈拉斯轻声说道。


End file.
